Shoot to Kill
by Calenmiriel
Summary: When Sheamus is shot in the ring a gang attacks the Superstars that leaves a divide in the locker room. People are getting hurt and when the lives of all the Superstars are in danger they must learn to fight in a way they've never done before to keep themselves alive. This is like nothing they were trained for and time is running out. CONTAINS SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! I'm Jade, and this is the first story I have written for the WWE Universe, so play nice. I have written 1 other fanfic (for Harry Potter) which has got mainly positive feedback, so I hope you enjoy this one! I am not 100% familiar with the characters and their backgrounds in WWE, so any mistakes are all mine and I would appreciate it if you would let me know about them so I can fix them. **  
><strong>I have not yet decided if this story is going be slash or not. If it is, it will be RandySheamus or something. But just incase, if it's not your ship, get off and swim. **  
><strong>There is some elements of malemale partnerships in this chapter, it's nothing near graphic (it's between Cody/Zack) so if you don't like that kind of thing, then you probably shouldn't read any furthur.**_** But anyway.** _

* * *

><p><em>Shoot to Kill<em>: Chapter One

_Chanting. Screaming. Cheering. _

The bright lights of the Arena blared down onto the exposed back of the pale figure standing in the center of the ring. Sweat dripped like water down the person's arms, forehead, legs, back, body. He was faintly aware of the crowd in front of him, but all that seemed to blend into a canvas of colour. He looked down at the belt held in his hand, before looking at the vulnerable body of Daniel Bryan who lay on the edge of the ring where he'd left him; bleeding from his mouth and clutching his head.

He was the new World Heavyweight Champion.

But he didn't know what to do. Should he, scream, cry, laugh, die? _Probably not the last one_, he thought sarcastically. He blinked rapidly instead, making sure that this wasn't a dream he was in, as he couldn't believe he'd won a title nobody thought he could.

So he smiled.

He smiled at the crowd as their chants became louder, 'Sheamus! Sheamus!' echoing around the large Arena; tormenting Bryan but pleasing himself. Deep down he knew he should feel sorry for Daniel, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to. This was _his_ moment now. He wondered what the boy's reaction would be backstage. A majority didn't believe he'd be able to do it. Only John Cena and Morrison, Cody, Zack and Randy thought he stood a chance.

They were right.

He stood up on the second rope of the ring and hit his torso 3 times, before spreading his arms out in his signature move, then raising them up again with the title in his hands above him. He threw his head back and laughed; a loud laugh that echoed in his ears. He was actually proud of himself for once. He hadn't felt like this way for a long time. He laughed again, just because he could.

Then there was a bang.

He could have sworn it took him a few moments to realize the change of the mood in the audience. The chanting had turned to screaming. Not screams of awe or happiness, but ones of terror and horror. He looked confused. He scrambled down to the floor of the ring, clutching the top rope whilst his other hand moved on instinct to his stomach. He was aware of Daniel watching him in shock, concern etched on his features as the Referees pulled him away from the ring. He saw some of the members of the audience crying and he wanted to go to them, ask them what was wrong and make them okay again.

Something wet. Blood.

He felt it seep through his fingers and for the first time in his life Stephen felt scared. He began to process what had happened and he thought he was going to die. He choked back the tears that swam behind his eyes and threatened to fall as he turned his attention to the stage. Randy. Randy was running towards him with such speed that Stephen wondered why he wasn't already here yet. Stephen stumbled to the edge of the ring, his blood leaving drips on the floor. Randy flew over the top rope and towards him, grabbing Stephen before forcing him to sit down again. He didn't protest. So he settled in Randy's lap and reminded himself that he was going to kick his ass when he got better again. His vision began to cloud and he began to feel sleepy which confused him, because he'd gotten 11 hours sleep the night before.

He didn't like it.

Stephen had read about what it was like to be shot, about how you saw your life flash before your eyes and the whole world went black whilst you remembered every mistake you'd made in your life, and how you'd never be able to say sorry to the people you love for all the things you'd done wrong. He felt Randy press down on his stomach and he cried out in pain, trying to push the man's hand off of him. Randy wasn't giving up though and continued to put pressure on Stephen's large gash. His pale skin was smeared with the red liquid and the smell of iron made him feel nauseous. He felt Randy's hand again.

Didn't he see it was hurting him?

He could have sworn he heard the sound of the ambulance sirens but then he remembered he was in an Arena full of hysterical fans screaming to him, although they were being cleared out in rows. Both John's looked distraught as they looked up at the Ginger haired man from the bottom of the ring, and Zack was talking to the Referee to find out what the hell was going on. Cody hid behind Zack with his fingers entwined with his, with tears falling rapidly. Stephen wanted to reach out to the younger man, but as he was currently sitting in the lap of one Randy Orton that would have proved to be quite difficult.

He began to panic.

What he read in the stories was becoming true, with black spots appearing and his head beginning to pound. He clutched Randy's hand as he watched John come over, gently running his fingers through his hair whilst he rocked back and forth. He could hear things like 'you'll be fine' and 'it's going to be okay'. But then he felt tired. He was even more scared than before. He mumbled about feeling sleepy, and Randy's grip tightened on him as Stephen heard him mumble 'don't you fucking dare'.

He didn't know what to do.

Should he scream, cry, laugh, die?

_Probably the last one, he thought. _

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is so short, but let me know if you think I should continue it or not. Constructive criticism is welcome, and anything you have to say will be appreciated! Please review, it takes seconds and your input is so helpful you wouldn't believe!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! GUESS WHAT? Wrestlemania tonight! Aaaah, so excited! I though i'd upload the next chapter in time for the event as I'm incredibly excited! I'm so so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up, I've been so busy with home/coursework that I'm finding it hard to keep up on everything, but have no fear, as I have it under control now!;-) I hope you all like this chapter, this does have SLASH in it so if you don't like that kinda thing, don't read any furthur. **

**Please please review, it takes seconds and makes me so happy you wouldn't believe! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames!:) **

**UPDATE 12th April 2012 - Can I get 2 more reviews, and then Chapter Three will be put up?:) **

* * *

><p><em>Shoot to Kill<em>: Chapter Two

The blood was beginning to pool around Stephen's pale stomach, leaving blood smears and tracks all over his legs and arms. Stephen was still sitting in Randy's lap, with his head in the others neck and his hair being ran through with fingers, courtesy of John Cena. What little fans in the Arena left were in hysterics, trying to push against security to get to the superstar in the ring. Stephen could feel himself losing energy, and he didn't have the strength to fight when he was pulled away from Randy (rather painfully) and lifted onto the newly arrived stretcher. He screamed out at the loss of contact, along with the newly formed, harder pressure on his stomach that had him withering in pain and practically begging for it to end. _How undignified_, he thought bluntly, gritting his teeth when a bandage was wrapped around his stomach to stop the blood flow. He tried to cast his mind back to when the gunshot was fired, tried to remember what had happened and what he had seen. Truth be told, he had no idea, he was so ecstatic over his win he didn't think anything else mattered.

_Big mistake. _

Stephen shifted around on the stretcher, looking around for Randy or John or Zack or anyone he recognized who wasn't hurting him. Zack was holding Cody tightly to his chest, whilst his fingers ran through the hysterical boy's hair. John Cena was dealing with the other superstars and divas that had arrived to see what was going on, and Randy was - once again - moving towards Stephen, narrowly missing the paramedics. The tanned man reached Stephen just as he was being lowered out of the ring, and Randy clutched to the ends of the stretcher as he helped the paramedics get the Irish man down as quickly as possible.

"Hold in there Stephen, we'll be at the hospital soon enough, then you can beat me up for making you sit on my lap, yeah?" Randy joked, before turning his attention to the other people surrounding the ring, attempting to polity ask them to get out the way.

Said man attempted to laugh, but when his face turned the colour of his hair and he struggled to breathe, one of the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Breathing in deeply, Stephen closed his eyes. He swiftly re opened them again when someone was yelling at him to keep them open, so he obliged and fought the drowsiness that threatened to overcome him. He could feel himself being rolled up the ramp that led to the stage, and recognized the familiar route backstage to the car park where, no doubt, the ambulance would be waiting for him. They passed worried faces that blurred together for Stephen, and Randy became more and more worried when he realized that Stephen's state was rapidly deteriorating. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything for the warrior no matter how much he wanted, and he could only let the paramedics do their jobs. He was drifted from his thoughts when the cold air of the parking lot attacked his body, and he turned around. Zack was pulling Cody along by his hand, behind John Cena and CM Punk. John Morrison was rubbing Eve's back comfortably, and a few scattered crew members followed them all.

"Alright guys, Punk, Zack, Cody, Eve and JoMo you're coming with me, Randy will take the ambulance with Stephen, we'll meet him there. Clear?"

John didn't wait for the nods, and he only stopped when Eve pointed out that there were 5 seats and 6 people travelling in John's car. Cena simply motioned towards Cody who was latching on to Zack, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. She still looked confused, however, but John left it and began to pile people into the car. Morrison rode shotgun, and Eve sat next to the window in the back, with Punk in the middle and Zack sitting on the other side, with Cody in his lap. Realization dawned on Eve and she held a jealous expression, shooting Cody a glare that would've put Kane to shame.

Stephen was 5 meters from the ambulance and he could feel the paramedics and doctors un-strapping him from the stretcher, ready to be placed in the ambulance quickly. Everything was going fine, but then when John's engine roared and he made to move, loud footsteps and shouting were heard. Everyone momentarily froze, thinking a mob of hysterical fans were on their way.

_It was something much worse. _

At least 12 men in black suits ran round the corner, each carrying a type of weapon; baseball bats, metal poles, anything that could really hurt someone. Randy swore loudly, standing in front of Stephen who was now completely vulnerable whilst the paramedics desperately tried to load him into the ambulance before the men got here. Obviously, they were too late. As Randy held his position in front of the injured man, he looked towards John's car and noticed that everyone in there was quickly piling out (including Cody, who seemed to have calmed down and now only cared about protecting the people present) and began running towards the gang of men. John reached them first and delivered a hard punch to the face, momentarily making the man fall to the floor. Cena found himself being attacked by 2 more men, one jumping on his back whilst the other smacked him in the stomach with a baseball bat, which caused John to lean forward, clutching his stomach in an attempt to make it less painful. Cody was dealing with 2 men, one smaller than him, when someone brogue kicked him to the head and he fell forward, scrambling to get back up again. The smaller man had latched himself onto him and began repeatedly punching him, whilst Cody attempted to cover his face.

_And this is only the beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and I'm sorry it's so short, please tell me what you think!:D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys! Did you miss me?:P I'm so sorry for not updating for agesssss, I've been so busy with coursework and I've had exams all week, so I've just been so tired recently. But, on a positive note, I watched Wrestlemania and needless to say, it was incredible. The 'End of an Era' match had me in tears (I'm such a sap, -_-) and that Brogue kick Sheamus gave Daniel had me in stitches, poor AJ though:/ AND EVEN THOUGH JOHN LOST AND SO DID TEAM TEDDY IT WAS AMAZING ANYWAY SO EVERYTHING'S FINE. Because it took me so lon to update, this chapter is more than twice the length of the last one, you lucky people!;) **

**Please review, it means alot and only takes seconds!**

* * *

><p><em>Shoot to Kill<em>: Chapter Three

Stephen made a sharp turn to his side – ignoring the seething pain in his stomach when it disagreed with the movement – to find out what was going on when he heard the first set of heavy thumping footsteps. He refrained from making a yelp when a twang of pain seeped through him, instead focusing on the disaster in front of him.

Already the floor of the car park has patches of red spluttered on it, some smearing as the heavy boots constantly walked over them. Stephen noticed Cody on the floor, with a smaller guy than himself on top of him, repeatedly pounding his fists onto his head and chest. A particular blow to the mouth caused a open gash to form on Rhodes' lip, as the latter spat out blood and attempted to push his attacker off of him. John Cena had managed to get a large man off of his back by now, and had snatched the bat as the attacker fell to the floor. John used the bat on his other opponent, slamming it down on his back and then his stomach, before connecting his knee to the others face. Cena allowed a small grin to take place on his features, before moving on to the next unfortunate person to cross his path.

"Randy!" said man turned to see Eve running towards him, ducking when a fist was aimed at her by a confused John Morrison. Waving off his apology, she approached the Viper.

"Get out there and help the guys, I'll take Stephen back into the arena," she started, telling Randy to 'shut up' when he tried to say something. "I can't help here, there's no point me being here if all I'm going to do is sit and watch. You can take these guys out, I can't" she finished quickly.

Randy had to admit that she had a point; he was itching to get out there and hurt the people who had even dared to attack his friends, but someone had to stay with the injured wrestler. He hesitated but when he felt Stephen gently pushing him forward, he bit his lip and nodded. With one last look at Stephen, he ran towards Morrison, tackling one of his attackers to the floor. Eve turned to Stephen and sighed grimly.

"Come on then, big boy; let's get you out of here"

She pushed the stretcher forward slowly before building pace. She had to slow down though when it started to go out of control, because regardless of how strong she was this was a 267 pound man. She pushed open the double doors in front of her and pulled Stephen in, closing them behind her before pausing. She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to think of where to go, before she had an idea and began pushing Stephen again, much to the man's dismay; as he was losing blood fast.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton was destroying everyone that stood in his path. He punched and kicked and even slapped anyone who got in his way, pushing the people who attacked them all into pillars and other cars. He picked up a baseball bat on the floor, and when he came across a particularly big man smacking Morrison he swiftly swung the bat back and slammed it down on the guy's face; who, unfortunately for him, chose that precise moment to turn around. The bat connected with the man's jaw, and Randy almost smirked when the man screamed and clutched his now broken bone. He looked around the car park and noticed around 5 guys left, with the floor covered in even more blood and teeth that people had lost in the fight.<p>

He watched as Cena performed the Attitude Adjustment to an unsuspecting masked figure. The figure rolled around on the floor, yelping in pain, as John got to his feet and kicked the man in the stomach. Only 4 people remained. Cody had managed to defeat one of his guys and now he only had the smaller man remaining to beat, which he managed easily. He pushed the man into the pillar, kicked him in the stomach and wrapped his hands around the man's mouth. He continued the hold until the man stopped struggling and went limp in his grasp, before being dropped to the floor.

"ZACK BEHIND YOU!"

Cody turned around at the sound of John calling out to Zack, and he could have sworn everything had gone in slow motion. He had turned around just in time to see Zack stand up and turn around, only to be hit round the head with a hammer. Zack looked shocked, eyes glassy and his eyes met Cody's as he fell to the ground, blood spilling out of the hole in his head where the hammer collided with his skull. Rhodes would later deny the agonizing scream that ripped from his throat when he watched him fall, and he ran towards the older man, only just catching him before he collided with the floor.

"Don't do this to me Zack, not now" he told him, maneuvering himself to a more comfortable position for Ryder. He started to panic when the blood started flowing faster, so he placed his hands on the wound and pressed down, blocking out the screams of protest from Zack.

He went to ask one of the boys to call an ambulance when he realized that they were all in their ring gear, with their bags and phones in the male locker room. He punched the floor in frustration, running his hands through his hair and tugging on it. He felt helpless as he cradled Zack in his lap, willing for a miracle that wouldn't come. Not likely, anyway. Seeing one of their own struck down seemed to have triggered something in the other men, causing them to fight their hardest, put more force behind their punches. Soon enough, the 3 cloaked men remaining all lay on the floor; either unconscious or groaning softly. Cody kept his hands in his hair, only moving from his position when he felt Randy let out a yell in frustration when he went for his own phone.

"One of us is going to have to go back, we can't leave Zack and Stephen in the condition they're in. They won't have long left"

John Cena, ever the man to stay calm in extreme situations, spoke softly and slowly, although he added the last sentence in quietly; almost as if he didn't want to believe his own words. All the Superstars present nodded and Cody slowly – but carefully – picked up Zack bridal style, wincing at Zack's groan of protest when he jolted his head slightly. Murmuring a quiet apology, the bruised men trudged their way down the deserted corridor, the fight taking its toll on all of them.

As they wandered silently, Randy let his mind drift to the other Superstars that they'd left behind in their rush to get Stephen out of there. He kicked himself mentally at leaving the vulnerable men and women behind just like that, having forgot that Stephen's attempted murderer was still on the loose and if the men they'd just faced were anything to go by, then there was a lot more of them to come. He remembered seeing the confused and scared faces as the other members of the roster gathered around as they tried to find out what the hell was going on. He turned to look at Cody, seemingly confirming Randy's thoughts that both of their minds were on the same person. Rhodes couldn't help but feel guilt eat away at him at the thought of his best friend (_or ex_, he thought grimly) being left alone with the psychotic killer on the loose. It didn't help matters that his thoughts drifted to the argument Ted, Randy and himself had had earlier that day.

_Ted DiBiase stormed through the backstage area of their current arena, glaring at anyone who dared shoot a questioning glance at him. It wasn't until he reached the men's locker room did he slow down his pace , but that didn't stop him slamming the door violently behind him; causing the trio in the room to jump suddenly. _

"_What the hell, Teddy?" _

_That came from a shocked Cody, who had his hand on his chest as he tried to calm his heart down after the startled jolt from the door. Ted ignored him, scowling at the floor as he opened his locker and took out his street clothes, before making his way to the shower, only to be stopped by one Randy Orton's tattooed arm. Ted rolled his eyes and moved shove him out of the way, but he didn't expect Randy to be pushed off of him as John advanced towards him; pushing him into the lockers as Ted winced at the rough contact. _

"_Don't ignore Cody, DiBiase, and don't even think about touching Randy like that again; I don't care if you're pissed off or not, understood?" _

_Ted didn't reply, ducking under John's arm, before grabbing his clothes off of the floor (that Cena had rudely grabbed from him before hand) and stalked towards the door, now positively more pissed than he was before he'd even entered the locker room. DiBiase swore he nearly chucked the boy through the nearest window when Cody stopped him, putting his hand on his chest in an attempt to calm Ted down and find out what was wrong. It only made it worse. _

"_Don't fucking touch me, Rhodes" Ted growled. _

_John and Randy's eyebrows rose into their hairlines, both too shocked at the language Ted was using and who it was aimed at. Teddy was always considered to be one of the calmest guys on the Roster, and the only way you could get a rise out of him was when you hurt someone he cared about. Cody looked hurt, slowly removing his hand and backing up a step. _

"_Teddy-" _

"_And don't call me that. That's not my name; my name is Ted, T-E-D" _

_Spelling his name out was used in a way to attempt to humiliate Cody, but all it done was make the younger boy confused. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, so he couldn't even begin to try and make amends with him. Cody dragged his lower lip in his mouth, white teeth clamping down on it as he tried to think of what to say. He settled for asking what he'd don e wrong, to which Ted didn't have a reply. _

"_Teddy-"He backtracked. "Sorry, Ted, what have I done wrong?" Cody almost pleaded. _

_That seemed to start Randy and John off too, as he was bombarded with questions as to why he was in a mood and if they'd done something to offend him, of if something had happened that they had a right to know about. Their voices blended together and Ted snapped, losing his temper than he had been trying so hard to keep in check. _

"_SHUT UP!" he had ended up screaming. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, OKAY?" he snapped out, almost smirking at the shocked expressions of everyone in the room, but his anger wouldn't let him as he let everything that had been eating away at him come out. _

"_You just don't fucking get it, do you? You don't give two shits about me unless it affects you or someone else you seem to care so much about. You have no idea what it's like to be the least liked member of this God forsaken roster, to be the one everyone hates and then have your so called 'best friends' turn their backs on you because they found someone else to fuck around with!" _

_Both Randy and Cody growled when they figured out that Ted was referring to their respective partners. John offered the little support he could, placing his hand on the small of his best friends back in an attempt to get him to calm down. But nobody was there to stop Cody. _

"_Oh that's fucking pathetic, Ted, you only hand out with us anymore when you bloody want something or if you have nobody else to hang around with. Your daddy's little boy aren't you, Ted? Only want what you can't have, then kicking up a fuss when you can't get your own way"_

_Ted looked at the younger man confused, panic racing through his mind when he realized that Cody might know why Ted was getting so upset over nothing. Ted shook his head, mumbling 'you don't know what you're talking about' but he was quickly shot down. _

"_You see, that's the issue isn't it, Ted? I know now, I know what you've been trying to pathetically hide for so long. But get it into your head and don't make me repeat it, I'm with Zack and I'm staying with him, so fuck off with your sick feelings because it will never be like that between us" _

_Cody finished, hatred shining in his eyes as he stared at the man before him. Ted blinked the tears that were threatening to spill over, and Cody seemed to pick up on this as he faltered, staring at the floor to avoid making eye contact with Ted. _

"_You need to leave" Randy told DiBiase, moving to stand protectively in front of Cody in an attempt to shield him from the red hot temper of Ted's. John stayed where he was. _

"_You know what? I'm finished, finished with both of you. If either of you come near me again, I'll break your fucking necks" Ted threatened, and the hatred in his eyes even made Randy believe his statement. Cody's hand flew to his mouth, eyes wide as he watched Ted walk out of the door and out of his life. _

"_Teddy please – Teddy no!" he cried out helplessly, but the man was gone. _

_The locker room suddenly became too quiet for any of them to bare. _

Randy sighed as he tried to stop thoughts of Ted making his way into his mind, and Cody bit his lip again in order to stop himself from crying out as he remembered the words he'd said to Ted. He looked down at the whole cause of the argument; Zack Ryder who looked innocent and peaceful, the complete opposite of his personality. Cody tightened his grip on the man, moving out of the way of a random table that had been in the hallway, before quickening his pace to catch up with Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to put CodyTeddy together in this story, so I need your help. Do you have any ideas as to what you want to happen, for example one of them gets hurt or something? Am I making sense?:P **

**Please review and answer the above question, thanks you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO THERE! It's me, Jade. I'm so sorry about not updating that much, I'm stuck doing exams for the next 2 weeks straight so I've spent all my time on the laptop doing revision. BUT I'm here now :) This chapter isn't as long as the last one but it's not the shortest either, but I hope you like it regardless. **

**Please let me know of any ideas you have - I'd love to hear them and anyones I use I'll credit 100%!:) **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to keep updating without getting feedback because I don't know if you like the story or if I'm just wasting my time on a story nobody likes. It honestly takes SECONDS to review and yet it helps me so much, so please do!**

* * *

><p><em>Shoot to Kill<em>: Chapter Four

Ted panted heavily as he ran around a sharp corner backstage. As soon as he had heard about the shooting in the ring, he had ran straight out onto the stage in a desperate attempt to get to his best friend. Apparently, he'd already been taken somewhere else, which is why Ted ended up in the position that he was currently in; running around aimlessly trying to find Stephen. He hadn't even thought to ask someone else for directions, he acted on pure instinct and made a run for it; ignoring the cries for him to stop. He supposed that he might have some adrenaline left from the argument he'd gotten into earlier; but he immediately scratched that idea when he felt an overwhelming sense of anger at the other three men involved. Snarling he rounded yet another corner and went smack into another body; colliding with the floor roughly and smacking his head on the concrete.

"I'm so sorry, oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ted held his head when the other man rambled on, not having the heart to politely tell him to 'shut up'. He looked up and the first thing he noticed was locks of long, light brown hair; then the gash on the side of his forehead that had blood dripping from it. He allowed himself to be lifted from the floor, hands steadying him as he stumbled slightly. He held up his hands and nodded, telling the other man that he was alright, before finally moving so that he could see the other man's face.

"Shawn! Bloody Hell, what happened to you?"

Shawn seemed to register that it was Ted who he had bumped into, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he realize that the other man was alright. He gulped, before answering with a shrug.

"I'm not entirely sure, the locker room went ballistic when Stephen was shot; it was all live so nobody quite knew how to react. We all ran for the ring but some of us stayed behind, in case anyone had any bright ideas to have a repeat performance on someone else," he said quickly, brushing himself down before stopping for a second, then sitting down on the floor cross legged. Ted stared at him and cocked his head to the side, before following suit.

"I offered to stay behind," Shawn started again. "Me, Hunter, Wade, Justin, Mark, Adam, Daniel and Christian offered to stay and we ran into trouble when we were looking for Stephen's shooter, needless to say it didn't go to plan; I'm on my own and losing blood, but what can you do?"

As if on cue Ted immediately ripped a large section out of his shirt and made it into a long strip, before shuffling over to Shawn and getting on his knees, biting his lip in concentration before wrapping the make-shift bandage around his head; batting Michaels away when he tried to move him away. He gently tied a knot in the corner and patted it softly, making sure it was secure. Shawn offered him a small smile, and Ted stood up himself before holding his hand out towards the older man; Shawn accepting gratefully and letting DiBiase pull him up. For a moment they just stood there, letting their minds drift to their colleagues.

"Will you stay with me?"

The small question from Shawn had Ted's mouth dropping and his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt. Michaels never asked someone for anything related to help, and more often that not if he had been given a 'mission' of sorts then he would much rather go it alone; he hated depending on someone else for anything. Ted frowned slightly, closing his mouth after he made a mental note about how unattractive that gesture must have been. He nodded slightly, almost hesitantly and Shawn seemed to pick up on it as he backtracked quickly.

"That's if you want to, I mean you probably have other things to do and you're obviously looking for someone so just forget I said anyth-" Ted cut him off.

"Don't be silly, Shawn; it's better to stay together anyway, strength in numbers kinda thing, you know?"

Shawn seemed hesitant but he nodded eventually, a small smile gracing the face of the older man. Ted didn't want to ask where the others were, but he felt that at some point he would have no other option but to do exactly that, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, either. Instead they opted for a comfortable silence, slowly walking down the corridor. They listened for any sounds that would give them the impression they weren't alone, but to their dismay - or relief, depending on which way you looked at it - they didn't hear anything suspicious.

After around 10 minutes of walking in silence, Ted's curiosity got the better of him and he asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts since the moment they started walking together.

"Shawn, where are the others?"

Shawn visibly froze and for a second Ted regretted saying anything at all. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it in order to stop himself from asking any other questions. Shawn continued walking after a while, shaking his head as if he was having an argument with someone Ted couldn't see. He didn't press the matter. Although, it seemed, he didn't need to because eventually Shawn told him.

"We were attacked; there were so many of them and we couldn't hold them off. Adam panicked because Christian with us, and they ended up having an argument half way between the fight because Adam was being 'Over Protective' or something like that. In the end, they went at each other and not only were we trying to hold the gang off us, but we were separating Adam and Christian too," he started, and Ted paid close attention to what he was saying; he couldn't afford to ask Shawn to repeat what he said. He understood completely why Adam was so protective though, Christian was smaller than his respective partner and Adam tried to keep him from harm as much as possible, even if Christian didn't always want the help.

"In the end we managed to remove the problem of the gang," he smiled drying, his lips curling into a smirk. "But not without a price - we were split up during the fight and ended up on our own, I was with Hunter for a little while but then more and more figure appeared and he was distracted and-" he stopped himself off and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and tugging on his bottom lip. "He got hurt and they took him away."

Ted could have sword his heart stopped beating. He could almost feel the pain radiating from Shawn along with his own, he'd known The Game for a very long time and considered him a close friend - the news of his fall shocked him.

"Where did they take him, Shawn?"

"I don't know, they didn't stop to chat"

Ted could hear the venom leaking from the statement so he shut up, instead focusing on the path in front of him. His mind wandered back to Cody but he immediately ended that train of thought and instead focused on the situation at hand. Worse case scenario? Sheamus could bleed out or the gang reaches him before anyone else does. He remembered seeing Randy in the ring with him but apart from that nobody had been by his side, except all the boys who were surrounding the ring. Truth be told there wasn't much point in accessing the situation and deciding on what he's going to do because he didn't know the situation in the first place.

He took a corner and turned to his left to make sure Shawn was still following him before nodding. He could see the door of the main locker room in front of him so he quickened his pace; before coming to a halt in front of the door which caused Michaels to crash into him, thus slamming him into the door. The noise he had heard behind the door ended like a rope being cut and Ted let out a quiet breath, turning to his partner.

"There's someone in there," he whispered quietly, bringing his finger to his lips. "On the count of 3, ready?" he waited for Shawn to nod before readying himself to open the door.

"1...2...3!"

A high pitched scream that seemed to last for minutes sounded around the room and Ted was immediately distracted, bringing his hands to his ears in an attempt to muffle the sound. He saw Shawn doing the same thing and he looked around the room to see Eve Torres standing beside something that appeared to be a stretcher. Eve noticed him and ended her scream, looking like she was about to burst into tears the next second. Ted and Shawn breathed a sigh of relief before closing the door behind them.

The scene in front of them wasn't that of a nice one.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME UPDATEWRITE FASTER;)**


End file.
